disney_conquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortaray
"The days have been fairing me well. The soldiers have been doing well with their sessions, they still have a ways to go before they are battle ready but I'm sure once I have more assistance with their training it will be no issue." - Mortaray to Crow Mortaray is a skinwalker and an Overseer for the Blackblood Legion. Personality He's a bit of a mixed bag, he can be loving and devout to those he considers family and friends but he has a nasty side that's sure to shine through if someone wrongs him. While he can be a bit of a loose canon Mortaray follows a strict code that he's made for himself. He is a cunning and manipulative, seeming to know how to use his natural born skills to charm his way out of bad situations. That being said though once he cares for someone, he genuinely does care to the point of jealousy and willing to do anything to rightly keep them safe. He does not tolerate being lied to, used, or even belittled. He is a grand presence and sticks out, and he knows he does. He will obey orders if given but if one is to disrespect him, don't expect him to heed you anymore. History Backstory Born in the far reaches of Oklahoma, Mortaray comes from a very mixed family. Native American, European, as well as a bit of Israelian blood run through his veins, because of this, and due to his natural curiosity of magic he always leaned towards the magical aspects of life. Mortaray, even in his youth, had always had a keen knack of being interested in the supernatural. However it wasn't until the age of 13 did he truly get invested in such things after having a brush with a native american skin walker who promised to teach him the ways of skin walkers and much more. Eager to learn more about the mystic sides of life as well as his roots, Mortaray agreed and started training as a skin walker under his mentor's leadership. However what he didn't know was that he had a natural talent in such things. His powers and skills flourished, blossoming into something that not even his mentor could accomplish. He soon suppressed his mentor, and she knowing she could no longer teach him sent him on his way. Mortaray, while reluctant to leave her, eventually did unknowingly leaving behind a son. After a few months of pondering the male soon left his home and headed for New Orleans, having heard that there was someone who practiced in the darker aspects of magic. Curiosity and the want to learn more, the skin walker headed for the source. Looking around for any clues for the Voodoo King. Once in New Orleans, it didn't take long for the youth to find who he was looking for. The crazy looking Voodoo King was digging for bones, and well the skinwalker hit it off with him without too much trouble. The two became as thick as thieves, but as they grew older things began to get a little hazy around the edges. The Voodoo King struck up a deal with a local girl and everything hit the fan. Spiraling downward before he knew what happened, the Loa reasonably upset with Facilier drug him down under to keep him prisoner and Mortaray was left alone. Unknowing to Mortaray however it wouldn't be the last he'd see of the other, the rage of a war seeming to set him free from his chains and like always wherever Facilier went Mortaray followed. Right into the thick of it... Year 1 Trivia * Mortaray is a skinwalker. * He has a large interest in magic whether it be magic of pure nature or dark. Category:Blackblood Legion Category:Alive Category:The Princess and the Frog